The Sin of the Blood/Capítulo 1
center|675px 1''' Cuando la campana de la abadía sonaba, Allen sabía perfectamente que tenía que levantarse, aunque realmente no quisiera. Siempre agradecía unos minutillos más de descanso y casi todas las mañanas deseaba que algo ocurriera para retrasar el sonido que tanto odiaba. Se levantó a regañadientes y procedió a hacer la cama, como estaba obligado. Se sentó sobre la alfombra, y juntó sus manos para rezar. Hacía al rededor de once años que vivía ahí, ni siquiera se acordaba de su vida antes de llegar a la abadía, tampoco recordaba el rostro de sus padres o familiares. Una vez le dejaron tirado, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Umva Racon, quien lo acogió entre sus brazos como una madre. A pesar de lo estricta que podía llegar a ser, Allen guardaba mucho agradecimiento hacia la Vespiquen. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había rezado, solo se concentró en recordar estupideces banales. Suspiró algo fatigado y salió de su cuarto, saludando a todos los superiores que encontrara como era debido. Una vez se había cansado de hacer reverencias y falsas sonrisas, sabía perfectamente donde ir para relajarse: al jardín trasero de la abadía. Poca gente sabía de aquel lugar o simplemente lo ignoraban. Allí se encontraría con Varea Luhfred, su amiga de la infancia. Sentía que hacía tiempo que no se encontraban, pues últimamente sus reuniones se veían más esporádicas que antes debido al trabajo que les encomendaban. Al visualizar la figura de la Delcatty a lo lejos, pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban, ella lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y por lo tanto no había necesidad de fingir su personalidad como acostumbraba a hacer. Archivo:Cara_feliz_Delcatty.png ¡Allen!—exclama alegremente—No esperaba encontrarte aquí hoy. La muchacha se mostraba tan feliz como de costumbre, o al menos como siempre había sido. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Por suerte hoy no hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y mis horas de vigilancia son por la noche... por fin tengo una tarde libre—dice mientras se sienta al lado de la Delcatty. Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png Me alegro entonces—sonríe durante unos segundos—Aunque... no sé si lo has notado, pero últimamente están aumentando la vigilancia—su expresión se mostraba ahora un tanto preocupada. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Humm... Puede que tengas razón. La Delcatty parecía emanar cierto nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos pensando en las palabras correctas. Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png He escuchado algún rumor y... he oído que van sacar a la nueva vestal de las catacumbas. Allen no dijo ni una palabra, más bien intentó mantener sus expresiones a raya en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente quién era Kirie y no era el único que en parte le tenía miedo, al fin y al cabo tuvo el placer de ver en directo los acontecimientos de hacía once años. Aquella masacre le perseguía aún en sus sueños, así como el cuerpo yaciente de la Roselia entre sus brazos, manchada de color carmesí en cada centímetro de su delicada piel. Le incomodaba hablar de ello, aunque más bien, le incomodaba hablar de toda la abadía, solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Un campaneo sacó a los dos jóvenes de su silencio prolongado. Cuando se giraron, observaron a una Chimecho avanzando en su dirección. Ambos la reconocieron y la joven sintió que debía entrometerse en la conversación al escuchar el nombre de la vestal. Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Chimecho.png Vaya, vaya—sonrió—pero mira qué tenemos aquí, dos jovencitos preocupados por demasiadas cosas. Tanto Allen como Varea la reconocieron en un instante. Era la boticaria de la abadía, todo el mundo la habría conocido al menos una vez. Los inviernos en Senkrad siempre eran horribles, no había nadie que saliera ileso. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png ¿De qué estás hablando Rala? La boticaria suspiró. Archivo:Cara_de_Chimecho.png Sois demasiado inmaduros para pensar en ese tipo cosas... Y además, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo está bajo control. Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png No entiendo a qué te refieres—pausó por un segundo para acomodarse mejor en el banco—tampoco puedes pedirnos no preocuparnos, toda la abadía sabe lo que pasó hace once años. Archivo:Cara_de_Chimecho.png Los poderes de Kirie han vuelto a ser sellados. Aunque como comprenderéis no con una garantía fija, pues Poval y Táril han hecho todo lo posible—volvió a suspirar observando el campanario que se divisaba en el fondo—de todos modos, hay mucha seguridad a día de hoy, no tenéis porqué tener miedo. Allen se levanta repentinamente del banco, algo frustrado por las palabras de la boticaria, intenta durante unos segundos patear el banco, pero se detiene pocos segundos antes. Sabía que era inútil hacer un berrinche por una tontería. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Espero que así sea. Y con eso, se largó. No podía quedarse mucho más tiempo debido a sus quehaceres diarios. Las campanas sonaban detrás suya avisaban las doce de la mañana. La Chimecho minutos después también desapareció entre los árboles. Allen dedicaba casi toda la parte del día en merodear por la abadía, a tal punto que la conocía como la palma de su mano. Su trabajo le obligaba a ello, un buen guardia debía saberse cada rincón del edificio. Aunque todavía no era muy experimentado, los sacerdotes tenían muchas esperanzas sobre él, más aún siendo un superviviente del ritual. Cuando había terminado sus rondas, el sol ya casi se había puesto y el cielo se pintaba de tonos amarillentos y rosados conforme pasaban los minutos. Se paró en uno de los largos pasillos que daban al jardín exterior para observarlo silenciosamente. Tres sombras negras pasan lentamente a su lado, cuando gira ligeramente la cabeza, puede ver perfectamente quien es, reconocería esa presencia, mirada y fragancia como la de nadie. Su piel se eriza por completo cuando sus ojos se cruzan, unos ojos de depredador, alguien con quién no te gustaría compartir habitación. Una feroz bestia encadenada de manos y pies. La Roserade pasa por su lado como una presa, acompañada de dos Alakazam, al mirar al Monferno, esboza una diminuta sonrisa. Segundos después, las tres personas siguen su camino recto hasta que el Monferno ya no puede verlos. Se apoya unos instantes sobre la pared para asimilar el golpe. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Así que era cierto...—murmura. Estampa un puñetazo contra la pared, la rabia se acumula. No puede más que sentirse como un gato enfrentando un león. Y Allen era consciente de que realmente, Kirie no le había hecho ningún daño, pero eso no evitaba el miedo desenfrenado que nacía en su interior al observar unos ojos sedientos de sangre. Los recordaba como los ojos que le perseguía hasta en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, de un color amarillento similar al atardecer que hacía unos minutos había observado. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza para enderezar su paso y dirigirse hacia su habitación. Por algún motivo que desconocía, presentía que sería la próxima víctima de Kirie. Una vez llegó a su habitáculo, cerró meticulosamente con llave para evitar que nadie entrase, necesitaba espacio y tiempo para calmarse. La sensación de horror todavía permanecía en su cuerpo, al igual que las imágenes de hacía tanto tiempo, la facilidad de la Roserade de matar sin remordimientos. Y sobretodo, la risa diabólica que provenía desde la mayor de las oscuridades. Todo prevalecía como un vívido recuerdo, casi un terror nocturno. Y hubiera preferido eso que a la realidad. A la mañana siguiente, Allen despierta empapado en sudor y la misma pesadilla de siempre. Los sonidos ensordecedores en su puerta lo habían levantado de la cama casi de un infarto, cuando abre, se encuentra con una Vespiquen, la madre superiora de la abadía. Archivo:Cara_de_Vespiquen.png Allen querido, necesito que me acompañes ahora mismo, el abad quiere verte y encomendarte una misión muy importante. ← Prólogo | '''A ti, inmortal | Capítulo Siguiente → Categoría:The Sin of the Blood Categoría:Capítulos de The Sin of the Blood